


Hypothermia then Heated

by Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55/pseuds/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55
Summary: Summary: When Neji signed up for this mission it didn't include him getting naked to save Haruno Sakura from hypothermia. Or Sakura to be with him when he woke up?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Neji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Hypothermia then Heated

A/N- One shot again. Here it is. Enjoy it. Not beta edited either. So, beware for mistakes! Tried to find one but no one replied back to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and if I did Sakura would be with Neji or Gaara.

Warnings: Sex scenes between Sakura and Neji.

Summary: When Neji signed up for this mission it didn't include him getting naked to save Haruno Sakura from hypothermia. Or Sakura to be with him when he woke up?

* * *

He carries her wet, cold shivering form into the forest around them. He needs to get them into a safe place to stay for the night. While his mind went back to the begin of the day.

_Flashback_

' _Hyuuga Neji, you will be the leader on this mission." Tsunade said._

" _Hai." Neji replied while he bowed to her._

" _Haruno Sakura, you are the leader medical- ninja, you can override Neji at anytime if needed to be." Tsunade called out._

" _Hai, milady." Sakura said while she bowed to her._

_The team within the room was different it was Neji, Sakura, Shikamaru and Naruto. The mission was to escort a person back home in the village of snow. Sakura and Naruto had been there before and were the most likely people to known their way around. Shikamaru was added to the group since he was the smartest one in the group. Neji for his Jounin rank and his blood line to be their leader._

" _The person will be waiting for you at the gates in one hour, go." Tsunade ordered them._

_The group bowed but Naruto then they all left the room._

" _Hey, Sakura-Chan, I wonder how Princess Koyuki is doing?" He asked her._

" _Same here, Naruto," Then she turned to their leader." Hyuuga-san sees you at the gates," then she disappeared with cherry blossoms around her._

_Neji looked at the spot she was in and then continued walking towards the doors._

**_...Hyuuga household..._ **

_Neji walked into the large courtyard looking around to see some main branch members practicing their ninja's skills as he just looked in front of him and walked towards his room._

_He packed his backpack with his extra clothes, weapons, and his roll to sleep on and a bit of food._

**_...Gates..._ **

_Then he disappeared to the gates to see Sakura there talking to their charged._

" _Oh there is your leader, Miss Taytai; I like to introduce you to Hyuuga Neji." She said to her._

" _It's a pleasure to meet you, Hyuuga-san." Taytai replied as she bowed to him._

_Neji bowed to her without saying anything. He led against the tree waiting for the last two of their team._

" _Taytai, Hyuuga-san is very quiet." Sakura replied._

_Neji looked over the girls their charge was around ten years old or something. She had long black hair with golden yellow highlights within them; her eyes were red that shined in the light. She was wearing kimono that was blue with white snowflakes falling at the bottom, her shoes were sandals with a snowflake on them._

_While he turned his pearlish purple eyes to the only female on their team. Sakura was wearing her pink shirt with black shorts with her light pink skirt on top. Her kunai's were strap to her right leg; her light brown coloured pack was on her lower back side. Her black gloves were also on with her Konoha headband around her hair._

" _Naruto, Shikamaru." Sakura said out loud bring Neji out of his thoughts._

" _Sakura-chan." Naruto replied at her._

_Shikamaru nods his head at her then looks at Neji._

" _Guys this is your charge Miss Taytai, this is Naruto and Shikamaru." Sakura told her._

' _Hello." Naruto said._

_Shikamaru once again nods his head and then muttered out" Troublesome"_

" _Naruto, you will be first, Sakura will be protecting Miss Taytai and are in second position. Shikamaru you will need after her; I will be last." Neji told them._

_They nodded their heads at Neji and got into position they took off towards the woods. Hours went by for them to reach the docks to get a boat to travel across the sea towards the land of spring._

" _Miss Taytai, do you know the princess?" Sakura asked jumping from tree to tree._

" _Hai, I know her, she's my mother." Taytai replied._

_Sakura gasped out loud as she glanced back at Shikamaru who also had a shocked face on. Then Sakura saw him looking back and giving Neji a message about this._

_Naruto was just looking out ahead of him while he didn't hear the question or answer._

_After that Sakura watched around herself and the group while she jumped tree to tree._

* * *

Now back to the present time, Neji looked at Haruno-san again; her skin was cold to the touch more, while her lips were turning blue. He was thankful that with her quick thinking the princess was saved but by doing so. She had to fall twenty feet or so into the freezing water below them.

Before Naruto could jump in and try to get her, Neji had ordered them to gather the princess and go into the cave that was fifty feet in front of them, as a blizzard was starting up. He would rescue Haruno-san, with that said. He had jumped in after her.

Now he had her within his arms and was out of the sub-zero river water, he needed to find a cave to rest. He traveled a good twenty minutes before finding one cave. Before, he walked into the cave; Neji used his eyes to see if anything could attack him.

He had tried talking to Haruno-san to get her to use her chakra to move around her body trying to keep her internal organs from shutting down. However she wasn't conscious to do that. He would need to give her a lectured about her reckless and thoughtfulness at the same time. His own body was becoming sluggish from the cold, water and Haruno-san's body with his.

Once he found no one in the cave but supplies instead, he walked into the cave. He then set Haruno-san down and turned to the side to see fire wood cut and ready to use. It even had matches; he was in luck on that. Since the storm had gotten so bad. He couldn't be able to come back to the cave after he had got some fire wood.

He quickly works to get three fires going a bit away but around Haruno-san's body. He moved to her side and knew from Tsunade's lectures on hypothermia, that everything needed to be strip off before more frostbit could come in. Neji blushed at the thought of moving her clothes. But he needed to get her warm and awake to make sure nothing was wrong. He even remembers word for word in the text scroll about hypothermia that Tsunade had gave them before this mission had started.

_"The patient must be warmed slowly so as not to shock the system. Sometimes application of hot water bottles under the blankets of patients is enough. The ideal placement of the hot water bottle is under the arms. Blowing of hot air on patients works as well. Hot bathes of up to forty four degree Celsius are allowed, but patients arms and legs must hang out of the tub."_

Neji founded a far few blankets and before he placed them down he felt them to feel that they were a inch or so thin and he then placed two down on the floor and quickly strip Haruno-san out of her water and freezing clothes, leaving her naked as the day she was born. His face stoic at that sight but ever so slowly red as coming onto his cheeks. He got her onto the blanket and wrapped one of them around her and he slowly rubbed her legs and arms to get the warm back into them after ten minutes of that, Neji had placed three more on top of that one.

Next was himself, stripping and wrapping himself around with blankets. Neji waited. He rubbed his arms, legs in the similar fashion that he had done to Haruno-san. His eyes blurred, and his body slowly become tired and with no thought his eyes closed.

* * *

Warm…warm…warm… was all Sakura could think of. Her mind was a bit sluggish when she remembers what happened. The water… her eyes flew opened to see fires around herself. She turned to see Hyuga-san lying beside her breathing hard.

She checks out her chakra and then her body. She had suffered no frost bit or fever from the warm, but she still could get a fever if she wasn't careful. She moved closer to Hyuga-san side and gently placed her hand on his forehead and cursed.

He must have saved her and took care of her but got sick himself. She cursed again and moved around to sit up when she noticed she was naked. Her face turned bright red and knew that Hyuga-san had to strip her of her clothes to save her. But still that was embarrassing to her that he had seen all of her.

She checked his forehead again. She couldn't treat him if he was sleeping. Sakura looked to the side and seen pots and water bottles. _Where were they? Sakura wondered._ That was when she noticed her chakra was low from the cold. She wouldn't be able to heal Hyuga-san and defend them if a enemy comes to them.

She stood up and looked at her still drying clothes and Hyuga-san's clothes too. The fires weren't as big as she would like them to be. She got up and wrapped the blanket around her naked still chilled body and placed four more wood onto each fire. She took the pot and then the water and placed it over one of the fires.

She slowly heated the water up and slowly went back to Hyuga-san's side to see his eyes were opened but he wasn't truly sleeping her. His fever was higher as she felt his forehead again.

"Hyuga-san?" Sakura asked. She watched as he continued to look at her with a odd look as he quickly looked around. His white eyes went back to hers and he smiled. Sakura rose a eye brow at this and gently got him to drink some water.

She stepped back with the blanket and waited for a second as she took some water into her mouth. Swallowing the water, she placed it down and felt hot and cold, she placed her hand over her forehead and cursed under her breath. She was running a fever too now. She made her way over to Hyuga-san and knew what she had to do. Blushing lightly at this moment, she gently pulled Hyuga-san's blankets placing two on the floor and keeping the last one to themselves.

She got Hyuga-san on his side and placed herself a few inches away from his body then made sure that, the blanket covered them both. Sakura closed her eyes and quickly fell back asleep not before, Hyuga-san's responsive body, wrapped his arm around her naked stomach and just held her.

Hours, took Sakura into a deep sleep and when Sakura opened her eyes suddenly, becoming very aware of the body next to hers and she remembered the river, falling into it and getting saved by Hyuga-san who was behind her. His naked male body was against hers more tightly then before, blushing again. His fever and hers weren't going away. Sakura's indication that her head was still super pounding against her skull. She tried to turned to see if Hyuga-san's fever was down.

However, he tightened his arms around her, that was when she noticed his morning …. or whatever time it is wood. Her body was feverish with the fever and some lust that was coming into her body. Wetness was starting to form in her pussy, throbbing with heat. Hyuga-san moved again and that was when she felt his wood more between her thighs. Sakura pulled up the blanket and looked down to see Hyuga-san's arms and hands were moving.

One was still around her stomach and his other hand was between her thighs moving it gently as his cock slip into the space. Hyuga-san gently rubbed his cock against her thighs, making Sakura groan at this.

"Hyuga-san, wake up." Her words came out as pleasure sounding whispered. Too soon his cock was moving closer to his orgasm. Sakura gasped at the warm liquid that erupted on her thighs. She moved her left thigh and moaned in pleasure when Hyuga-san's cock brushed against her clit.

Sakura groaned and moaned as her feverish mind took over and moved against his cock, hitting her clit sparking wanting more and somehow, she moved his cock with her thighs and with his or her move, thrust into her warm heat. Sakura moaned loudly as she moved fast against Hyuga-san that was moving upwards into her pussy.

The moans gotten louder. "HYUGA-SAN! I'M CUMMING! FUCK ME HARDER!" Sakura feverish mind yelled as she cummed so hard that her mind black out for a few seconds before feeling warm seeping into her pussy.

His cum was flowing into her in a large amount as her eyes were heavy from her fever and the exhaustion that sex had processed together. Sakura closed her eyes and fell into a sleep with Hyuga-san cock still imbedded in her.

* * *

Neji woke up and realized that Haruno had either moved closer to him or he had to her and that wasn't all he noticed. Haruno's skin felt warm and he gently moved that was when he realized one more thing. His cock was inside her. His white eyes widen at this and he tried to move out of her when Haruno's legs tighten around him keeping him inside her.

She moved her hips around, up, down and moans of pleasure came from his mouth. He had to stop her when she swirls her hips around fast and his feverish mind went out of control. His hands wet to her hips and thrust in and out of her pussy in fast thrusts. He thrust so hard that he could felt the end of her pussy, his tip was throbbing to cum.

Neji felt zaps of pure ecstasy go down his spine and straight into his engorged throbbing member. Each time he impaled her, Neji felt his cock at Haruno'san cervix collide with his oozing tip. The forceful movements had her body convulsing and rocking, her breasts bouncing up and down timed in with Neji's deep penetrating thrusts.

"Haruno-san, I'm cumming." Neji's voice growled out as he cummed inside Haruno-san pussy.

* * *

Hours passed again but this time. Both companions woke up this time. "Oh no." Hyuga-san said, Sakura looked down to see that they were still connected and the Hyuga-san was hard once again. Her pussy was sore but ready to go again, as she felt him trying to move.

"Hyuga-san….." her voice came out breathless.

"Haruno-san?" Hyuga-san asked, he stopped moving.

"Hyuga-san, sorry…"

"Don't be…you saved the princess and almost lost yours. "He stated.

"No, I mean…. How we are connected together…. We had…"

"Sex. Yes, I know. I remember feeling exhausted the first time I woke up. And I should say I'm sorry, my feverish mind…"

"Mine too. So, we had sex twice. And you are still hard? And I'm also ready to go again." Sakura said as she blushed at her words.

* * *

Neji was shocked as to what Haruno said. His body was ready to getting go again. "You sure?"

He saw and felt her nodding before she gently moved against him. He thrust in and out of her tight pussy again and soon felt the on slot of his own orgasm coming to the top of his mind.

"HYUGA-SAN! I'M CUMMING! FUCK ME HARDER!" Neji's eyes widen at her words but did as she asked and he felt her muscles contracting around him hard. His cock oozing tip touch her cervix and erupting with his cum pouring into her.

* * *

Sakura breathed hard after that; she was flushed from the sex. She needed to moved however it was Hyuga-san that pulled out first, sending shocking waves around her pussy. She sighed at the end and gently rolled over and looked at Hyuga-san. Sakura could felt his cum rushing out of her and down her legs. She felt tired as her eyes closed and she turned into Hyuga-san warm body.

He froze at this but moved his arms around, Sakura to kept her warm.

* * *

Neji closed his eyes too, as he too was tired. His cock lay still and satisfied. It was hours, later. He woke up again, Sakura was still pressed hard against his naked body. Neji looked at her.

Beautiful was one word for her. Haruno Sakura had captured his heart. With her skills, her view of life and her kindness to help her village. Now that Neji had to think about it more. Her skills have improved over time and training she has done. His thoughts were on Har…. Sakura while he fell asleep again. He would be calling her by her first name now.

* * *

Next time, Sakura woke up she was feeling loads better and was ready to find Naruto and Shikamaru. She was worried about them. She had to force Hyuga…Neji arms that was wrapped around her. She thought about the love making scene between them and it was very hot. She would love to continue with dating with Neji, if he wanted too. Sakura got dress first as she located her clothes. She walked outside to see it wasn't snowing anymore. She went her busy and walked back into the cave.

She looked at his naked form and blushed at his cock. It was long and thick but limp. She remembers the cock all too well. She slowly moved her eyes from that area and to his chest, it was detailed with very little hair. Creamy skin that was lightly tanned from the long hours he trained without a shirt showed. Abs were strong with a six pack that went in and out when he breathed.

Neji is a perfect male to Sakura and her medical mind but it was also for her feminine side as well. She would need to talk with Neji about this night or morning.

"Neji." Sakura whispered to him. His white eyes opened at her and he gave her a smile. Sakura blushed at this and smiled back at him.

"Morning, Sakura." He said as he yawned at stretched out. Sakura almost drooled at this sight but stopped herself. She looked to the side to see some more fire wood. She placed three more logs on the fire and watched as it starts on fire.

"Neji…Are we going to talk about u?" Sakura asked.

Neji looked at her and nodded his head.

"First, I'm sorry for the trouble I caused when I fell into the river and what happened after that. Second, I would like us to see where this goes." Sakura informed him.

"I accepted your apology but it wasn't needed. I have a better plan for the second. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Neji asked.

Sakura smiled and stated," Sure. Neji."

Sakura moved closer and gave him a kissed on his lips. Gently moving against him with hers, she pulled back and nodded her head to the side.

"We should get going." Sakura said.

"Thanks for giving me a change, Sakura." Neji told her.

"Me too." Sakura gave him a smiled again. They cleaned up and jumped into the trees to get on their mission.

The end.

A/N- Hope you like this one-shot. It will only be a one- shot as well. No sequels from me. Sorry for the mistakes within this one-shot. Bye


End file.
